Missing
by saranya1555
Summary: Akihito se fait enlever par l'ex d'Asami qui compte s'en prendre à notre photographe dans le but de récupérer Asami. Que va faire le Yakusa?
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Chapitre 1: Enlèvement

Takaba Akihito, 22 ans, photographe free lance et journaliste à temps perdu, était devant une agence immobilière. Il devait se trouver un appartement et vite. Il logeait avec Kou dant le petit appartement de ce dernier qui vivait avec sa soeur. A son retour de chine, il avait apprit à son plus grand malheur, qu'il avait perdu son appart'. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas un palaceet n'était pas aussi luxueux que celui d'Asami, mais il aimait son F2. C'était son chez lui.

La cause? Il n'aviat pas payé 4 mois de loyer. Les responsables? Feilong, qui l'avait enlever et Asami, qui était l'enneni de Feilong et son amant. Il avait déjà 2 mois de retard sur le loyer, plus les 2 mois en Chine. Le propriétaire l'avait foutu à la porte pendant son absence. Il aurait bien demandé à Feilong de payer les 2 mois de loyer, car c'était de sa faute s'il se trouvait à la rue. Mais le photographe se ravisa aussitôt. C'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

Evidement, le grand Asami Ryuichi, lui avait ge,timent proposé de l'hébergé ou de lui acheter un appartement, mais le photographe avait refuser. Et pour cause:

1)_ il ne se fairait JAMAIS entretenir par un quelqu'un.

2)_ le yakusa pervers lui proposerait de rembourser sa dette dans un lit.

Et à présent, il se retrouver à skatter chez son meilleur ami. Kou n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que cela lui faisait plaisir de l'héberger, mais Akihito se sentait de trop en s'incrustant chez lui et n'aimait pas ça. Surtout que la soeur jumelle de Kou avait des vues sur lui. Il devait partir au plus vite, avant que le yakusa apprenne pour la jeune femme et que celle-ci finisse au fond d'une rivière. Il n'aimait pas tellement la chère soeur de Kou, mais n'avait pas envie que son meilleur ami perde la seule famille qui lui reste.

Le jeune homme soupire et entra dans l'agence. Son budget s'élevait à 2200 yens et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas grand chose de valable avec si peu de moyen... Une demi-heure plus tard, le photographe ressortit tout content d'avoir trouver un lieu où résider. C'était un F3 assez spacieux avec deux grandes chambres, une pour dormir et l'autre pour en faire une chambre noire pour développer ses péliculles et entreposer son matériel et un salon. El le budget était dans ses moyens.

Akihito qui était assez simple d'ésprit pensa que c'était un coup de chance.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était q'une Berline noire était garée sur le trottoir d'en face. A l'intérieur, un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'année, esquissa un sourire en coin. Il portait un costume 3 pièces noires, était assez beau et avait des yeux dorées et auusi glaciales qu'un blizzard. Il fumait tranquillement une cigarette et s'appelait Asami Ryuichi, une des plus grosse pointure de la mafia japonaise et millionnaire possédant plusieurs Clubs et Hôtels. Son animal de compagnie ne se doutait pas que c'était lui en réalité, qui payait le loyer à sa place. Il l'entretenait, mais discrètement. Son fougeux animal sauvage tenait à sa liberté. Il ne faisait payer qu'un cinquième du véritable prix du loyer. Il ordonna à son chauffeur de prendre la direction de son Club, le Sion. Il allait s'amuser avec son jouet, dès que ce dernier aurait emménager dans son nouvel appartement.

Akihito, tout joyeux, alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses deux meilleurs amis. Kou et takato, lui proposèrent leur aide que photographe accepta volontiers. 3 heures plus tard, les 2 amis partirent, laissant le photographe seul, dans son nouveau chez lui. Son appartement avait complètement était installé, même ce satané lit, qui posait problème pendant l'installation, qui s'attira ainsi les insultes des 3 jeunes hommes.

Le photographe s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il pensait à son amant. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il ne s'était pas manisfesté et Akihito commençait sérieusement à s'inquiété. Le jeune homme voulait tant le revoir, voir ses yeux dorés, sentir son toucher sur son corps, goûter à ses lèvres si douces et violentes à la fois, sentir l'odeur de cigarettes et d'eau de cologne que portait le yakusa et entendre sa voix sensuelle. Akihito se serait taper la tête contre le mur pour avoir eu de telles pensées.

Et si le leader de la mafia s'était lassé de lui? Après tout, c'était assez probable. Le yakusa venait le voir que pour le sexe et maintenant, il devait en avoir fait le tour. Il se serait sûrement trouver un autre amant. A cette pensée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le yakusa ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Le jeune homme essuiya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se figea sur place.

Le yakusa se tenait devant lui. Akihito sentit son coeur raté un battement et il se jeta dans les bras d'Asami. Ce dernier surprit, le serra contre lui et murmurra d'une voix suave:

« T'aurais-je manqué, mon mignon petit Akihito? »

Le photographe vira au rouge pivoine mais ne répondit pas.

Asami reprit:

« Je vais contenter ton manque. Tu vas être rassasier pour un bon moment. »

« hum » répondit le jeune homme tout contre lui.

Le yakusa le souleva comme une mariée et prit la direction de la chambre. Akihito se demanda comment Asami avait deviné qu'elle était la chambre à coucher, mais n fit aucun commentaire.

Cette nuit là, le jeune homme se donna entièrement au leader de la mafia. Aucune plaintes ou protestation ne se fit entendre, seulement des cris de plaisirs et d'orgasmes. Le photographe se sentait si bien et en sécurité dans les bras du yakusa. Quand à ce dernier, il avait été agréablement surprit de la réaction du jeune homme. En temps normal, il aurait résister ou protester juste pour la forme, mais là rien. Le jeune photographe le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et répondait à ses caresses passionnées.

Le lendemain, Asami se réveilla avec le jeune homme endormi contre son torse. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveillé Akihito. Il prit une rapide douche et se rhabilla. Il revint dans la chambre pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du bel endormi. Celui-ci gémissa doucement le nom de son amant dans son sommeil. Asami se figea pensant avoir réveillé le jeune homme, puis caressa tendrement la joue du photographe qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Asami n'avait aucune envie de partir mais il avait un rendez-vous important concernant une transaction de drogues. Il posta quant même deux gardes devant l'appartement de son amant pour assurer sa sécurité. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment au fond de lui, que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. C'était avec cette pensée qu'il quitta la demeure de son amant.

Akihito se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais il était heureux. Il avait enfin avoué son amour au yakusa et s'était offert à lui. Il rougit de plus belle lorsqu'il pensa à leur nuit de luxure. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla en vitesse . Il avait un rendez-vous avec son informateur au sujet d'un scoop et il était en retard.

Il sortit de son appartement et n'eu pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il voulut crier mais un tissu fût posé sur son nez et il sentit une odeur de chlore. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes. Il sombra finalement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Son agresseur le jeta sur son épaule et prit la direction d'une voiture de luxe garée près de l'entrée. Il déposa le photographe à l'arrière tandis que lui monta à l'avant du côté passager.

A l'arrière, un homme blond aux yeux bleus acier regarda fixement le jeune homme endormi, son visage, son corps, ses lèvres. Il caressa les lèvres d'Akihito et dit:

« Voici donc la pute du célèbre Asami Ryuichi. Il est plutôt mignon et sexy. Je suis sûr que si je louait son corps, il rapporterait gros. Asami, tu m'a trahis et défié, je vais te le faire regrétté en faisant de tout petit protégé une putain appréciait par de nombreux clients. Mes ventes vondoublés grace à ce gamins; j'en suis persuadé. »

Et l'homme se mit à rire d'une voix diabolique.

A SUIVRE

Prochain chapitre: chap 2: Prostitué?

Voici ma première fic concernant Viewfinder, soyez indulgent pour les fautes d'ortographe. Je veux pleins de reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Prostitués?

Akihito se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il n'arrivaient pas à les lever. Il essaya de se calmer. C'était encore le yakusa qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cependant, il l'avait quitté le matin même, il l'avait sentit lorsqu'il l'avait embrasser pensant qu'il dormait encore. Donc quelque chose clochait dans son résonnement, le yakusa n'était pas dans le coup.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il retrouva l'usage de ses sens. Il entendait le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant dans une flaque. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se repérer, mais sa vision était encore flou. Sous sa main il pouvait sentir un matelas miteux. Il vit u peut mieux pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une pièce sombre éclairé par une vieille ampoule. Il s'assit, se leva et... mauvaise idée. Il se rassit aussitôt. Sa tête l'élançait violement, ses muscles étaient engourdis, dut à l'effet de la drogue, et il avait vraiment très faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille ou plutôt depuis la venue d'Asami.

Le photographe entendit le bruit du déclic de la serrure et le porte s'ouvrit. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux mais il pouvait distinguer une silhouette. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, l'inconnu le devança :

« - Takaba Akihito, la pute d'Asami Ryuichi.

- Je ne suis pas sa pute.

- Pourtant tu couches avec lui, combien te paye-t-il ?

- Je viens de vous dire que je ne suis pas son prostitué, mais un photographe.

- Mais Asami tient à toi.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Que vous a fait Asami ?

- J'étais son amant. Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours. Mais du jour au lendemain, il m'a rejeté. Je n'ai appris que très récemment qu'il t'avait pris toi. Et il n'est pas indifférent à ton sort. Cette situation me plait

- Laissez-moi partir, je n'ai rien a voir la dedans.

- Oh non, je vais m'assurer que tu comprennes bien qu'Asami Ryuichi est à moi seul.

_Ok, encore un pervers et abrutit qui en veux après Asami et je vais encore en faire les frais_, pensa le jeune homme.

L'inconnu reprit :

- Je me nomme Kôta Akira. Tu dois avoir faim. Mes hommes vont t'escortés à la cuisine. »

Akira sortit laissant la place à deux gorilles en costumes noirs. Le jeune photographe déglutit. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se frotter à eux.

Akihito et les deux gardes arrivèrent dans une grande salle où de nombreux cuisiniers et serveurs travaillaient sans relâches. Un des deux hommes agrippa le bras d'Akihito et le força à le suivre jusqu'à une table et le força à s'assoir. Bien que le photographe pouvait le faire tout seul. Les deux hommes s'assirent et firent signent à un jeune hommes de leurs servirent à manger. Il leur apporta trois assiettes que le photographe ne semblait pas savoir ce que c'était. Akihito fixa son assiette avec dégout et gouta une galette larron qui s'y trouvait. Il eu aussitôt envie de vomir, mais les deux gardes avaient l'air de se régaler. Akihito avala donc avec difficulté ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et termina son assiette avec des envies de nausées des plus grandissantes.

Le repas terminé, les deux hommes obligèrent le photographe à les suivre à travers un long couloir, puis ils descendirent des escaliers. Arrivée au sous-sol, ils croisèrent des jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes en sous vêtements. Akihito n'eu aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de prostitués. Puis il se trouva devant une chambre et les gardes le firent entrer. Dans cette chambre, trônait un grand lit au centre, les murs était blancs, pas de fenêtres (voyons Akihito ! il n'y a pas de fenêtres au sous sol !), une chaise avec une petite tables pour écrire, un fauteuil, il y avait également des livres pour s'occuper. Il vit même une salle de bain.

Akira entra et ordonna à être seul avec son « invité ». Il prit place sur le fauteuil et dit :

« -Allons Takaba, assieds-toi.

- Non merci.

-Comme tu l'as surement remarqué en haut, je possède un hôtel-restaurant.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une façade.

- Bingo ! J'exerce aussi dans le proxénétisme au sous-sol.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait emmener ici ?

- Tu ne l'as pas encore deviné ?

- Vous voulez faire de moi un prostitué.

Akihito avait soufflé cette phrase à voix basse. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Exacte. Asami s'intéressera moins à toi, s'il savait que d'autres avaient couchés avec toi.

Mais pour commencer, je veux voir tes performances au lit. Déshabilles-toi.

- Jamais, plutôt crever. Allez-vous faire foutre.

C'est justement pour cela que tu es ici. »

Le blond aux yeux lbleus se dirigea lentement vers le photographe. Ce dernier s'élança vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Hélàs, elle était veroullier. Akira lui aggrippa les cheveux et lme balança sur le lit. Akihito se débattit avec rage et force. Mais son adversaire était bien plus fort que lui. Il le gifla et lui arracha ses vêtements. Avec sa cravate il lui attacha les poignets à la tête du lit. Il le regarda d'un air parvers, il luyi lmeva les jambes en l'air et le pénétra avec force. Le photographe hurlait de douleur, mais son violeur, avait l'air de prendre plaisir à sa souffrance. Au bout d'une heure de torture, la douleur fût telle que le photographe perdit encore une fois connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le photographe vit qu'il avait les poignets détachés et de la semance blanche avec son sang entre ses jambes. Des larmes s'échappèrent pour couler le long de son beau visage. Il leva la tête pour voir Akira qui le ragardait d'un air moqueur. Celui-ci lui dit:

« -J'ai bien aimé notre partie de jambes en l'air. Pas toi?

- …

- hum, tu pourrais répondre.

Akihito avait le corps secoué de sanglots. Akira reprit, insensible, au larmes coulant de ces si beaux yeux noisettes.

- Soit, tu peux pleurer autant que le veux, mais tu ne pourra jamais t'échapper de cette endroit.

- Je n'ai rien...fait de...mal.

- Oh, que si. Tu t'es accaparé de MON Asami. Je faire de toi un être méprisé de tous.

- Laissez-moi.

- Je vais te mettre dans la vente. Tu auras 5 à 6 clients étalés dans les 24 heures que constitue une journée. Tu seras en repos les lundis et les jeudis, ceux sont les jours où le restaurant du dessus est fermé. Et n'essayes pas de résisté à tes clients ou tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Akira se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure et dit: « Ah, j'oublais. Tu peux être amis avec les autres putains de ton genres. J'en possède une bonne trentaine.é

Et il sortit laissant Akihito écroulé sur le lit, en pleurs, le corps secoués de spasmes. La photographe ne pensait plus qu'à un homme: Asami Ryuichi. Son unique et véritable amour. Il voulait tant qu'il vienne le sauver.

A SUIVRE

Note: mon ordi, beug bcp, donc, je publierais la suite d'ici 2 ou 3 mois, le temps que je l'envois chez le réparateur. Hé, hé! Actuellement j'écrit du poste de la bibliothèque. Et je leur dis tout le temps que je bosse. Donc un jour, je me fairais prendre et j'ai décidé que j'écrirais la suite sur mon ordi portable , quand il sera revenu/

Passons! Allors, vous en dites quoi? Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: Recherche?

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Akihito avait disparu. 3 jours, qu'Asami avait envoyé la majorité de ses hommes à la recherche du photographe. Lui-même faisait des rondes dans Tokyo et à ses alentours, à l'intérieur de sa Berline. Il ne faisait pas grand cas de ses affaires dans ses clubs et autres moins légaux. Seul Akihito occupait ses pensées. Il se souvenait de la manifestation de son agresseur.

Flash-back

Asami, après avoir passé la nuit avec son mignon photographe, était partit régler un problème concernant la vente de drogue. Ce petit incident réglé, il voulait s'amuser avec son amant. Il avait était très surprit par les cris de plaisirs du jeune homme. Et sa voix! Il n'avait jamais eu une voix aussi sensuelle et sexy. Maintenant, il voulait le revoir. Il demanda à être conduit chez Akihito. Arrivé sur place, il vit un de ses homme engagé pour la garde de son amant abattu d'une balle en plein cœur. Son second garde était inconscient mais en vie. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de son amant, suivit de prés par ses gardes. La porte était ouverte et les clés au sol. Le portable du jeune homme était en miettes. C'était pour cela que quand Asami l'appelait, il n'y avait aucune tonalité. La plupart des meubles étaient renversés et les appareils photos, brisés. Mais aucune trace du locataire des lieux. Il n'y avait qu'une explication: il s'était fait enlevé, encore une fois. Mais par qui? Telle était la question. Il l'aurait très rapidement la réponse. Il repartit au Sion, faisant tout le nécessaire pour retrouvé son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçut un colis. Il remarqua à l'intérieur une lettre et un DVD. Asami ouvrit la lettre et la lut:

_Mon bien-aimé,_

_je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Cependant toi, tu m'as rejeté. Alors j'ai pris avec moi, ce à quoi tu tiens le plus: cette putain d'Akihito Takaba._

_J'ai donc décidé de le mettre dans la vente, il fait un très bon prostitué, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Il est vraiment doué dans ce domaine, ses clients passent de très bons moments en sa compagnie. _

_Regardes ce disque, c'est le dernier souvenir que tu auras de cette chienne._

_Je ferais tout pour te récupérer._

_Ton véritable amour, Akira Kôta._

Asami reposa la lettre et mit le disque dans le lecteur DVD dernier cri, et se rassit derrière son bureau. Les Premières images apparurent. On voyait Akihito, les poignets ligotés à la tête du lit, en pleurs. Il devait avoir subit bon nombre de torture avant que cette vidéo soit prise. Akira était au dessus de lui avec un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout au yakuza vu son froncement de sourcils. L'agresseur mordit violemment le cou de son amant et Asami serra la commande dans sa main tellement que sa colère augmentait rapidement. Akihito essaya de maintenir ses gémissement de douleur. Akira lui leva les jambes et le pénétra d'un mouvement sec. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur, son corps secoué de sanglots. Son visage était crispé de douleur mais aussi de tristesse. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase ou plutôt qui qui fit coulé d'Asami. Il tira son arme et déchargea son chargeur sur le pauvre écran plasma qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il ferai tout pour retrouvé son photographe, même si pour cela il devait faire appel à son ennemi de toujours: Liu Feilong.

A suivre.

Note: alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Chui vraiment désolé pour le retard, à plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4: Amitié?

Une semaine venait de s'écouler et toujours aucun signe du yakuza. Akihito s'entait le désespoir l'envahir petit à petit. Asami l'avait surement déjà oublié. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le photographe avait déclaré ses sentiments et son amant était resté muet. Est-ce qu'il n'avait était qu'un jouet sexuel au yeux du yakuza? Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues du jeune homme.

Pendant cette semaine, il avait eu des clients. 5 clients par jours, hélas même les jours de repos ne lui était pas accordés. Ses clients le voulaient aussi à ses moments là. Il pouvait se reposer entre 2 clients, car il venait souvent avec 4 heures d'écart. Et tous le drogué. C'était un ordre d'Akira pour le rendre plus docile. Il avait tenté de s'échapper, il a donc était puni. On l'avait attaché puis battu et fouetté. Il avait supplié puis avait juré de plus jamais recommencer. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait honte, mais la douleur avait était insupportable. Mais maintenant, il aimait les effets de la drogues sur son organisme. Au bout d'une semaine, il était devenu dépendant. Lorsque ses clients venaient le voir, il demandait à être drogué avant de commençait l'activité. Il en demandait, il en avait besoin, c'était devenu vital pour lui. Et cela se répété chaque jour de la semaine.

Une semaine de plus venait de s'achever. Il s'était fait un ami. Il s'appelait Taka et c'était aussi un prostitué comme lui. Taka avait 24 ans, donc 2 ans plus âgé que le photographe. Cependant, il avait commencé la prostitution vers l'age de 15 ans. Les parents de Taka avaient une dette auprès d'Akira, cependant les intérêts avaient augmentés très rapidement, et le couple n'avait pu remboursé. Akira avait donc proposé d'acheté le jeune homme et la dette serait réglé. Les parents ne purent refusés au risque de perdre tout leurs enfants. Taka étant l'ainé de 5 enfants. Taka était blond comme le photographe, cependant ses cheveux lui arrivé à la taille. Akihito se disait qu'il avait pratiquement la même longueur que ceux de Feilong. Il avait aussi de magnifique yeux vert. Akihito se souvenait de leur première rencontre.

Flash-back

Akihito n'en pouvait plus, il venait d'être avec son 3ème client en à peine une demi-journée. Il en avait marre de vivre. Asami ne voulait plus de lui, il l'avait abandonné et s'était trouvé un autre amant. Il aurait tellement voulut que cela soit faux, mais Akira lui avait montré un photo montrant Asami au bras d'un jeune femme rousse. Sa beauté était incroyable et Akihito savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivalisé avec elle.

Akihito se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une lame de rasoir. Il ne pouvait pas verrouillé la porte car il n'y avait pas de verrou. Il espérait que personne ne le surprenne ou il allait encore en bavait. Il voulait tout oublié. Asami qui l'avait trahis. La fait qu'il était devenu une putain. Qu'il aimait la drogue et son corps en réclamait. La seule solution qui s'imposait en lui: mourir.

Il approcha la lame de rasoir des veines de son poignet quand quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras. Akihito sursauta violemment et vit devant lui un jeune homme, au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux émeraude. Ce dernier lui dit:

« - je comprends ton geste, cependant tes proches vont mourir.

- je ne comprends pas .

- Avant tout couvres-toi, dit le nouveau en remarquant que le suicidaire était tremblant de froid et de fatigue par sa nudité.

Il lui apporta un peignoir et l'aida à le mettre en voyant qu'il ne tenait pratiquement pas debout. Il l'aida à s'assoir et reprit la parole:

- Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Le photographe hocha a tête.

- Soit. Un mois après ma venu ici, j'ai essayé de mourir. Mais on m'a secourut. Akira avait fait ordonné que l'on tue mes frères un par un devant mes yeux. Pour finir, mes parents m'ont haït comme la peste en me maudissant de la mort de mes frères et je ne les ai jamais revu.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux émeraudes. Akihito essuya les larmes du jeune homme et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il était aussi bouleversé que son sauveur. Le garçon plus agé se tendit face à ce nouveau geste. Visiblement, son cadet était aussi sensible que lui et si mignon par ses gestes.

Akihito reprit la parole après un petit moment de silence:

- Je pourrais t'appelais grand-frère?

- Je m'appelle Taka Iruka.

- J'aimerais te considéré comme mon grand-frère, je n'en ai jamais eu.

- Oui. Tu seras le petit frère que je n'ai plus, ou plutôt ma seule famille. »

Et il serra à son tour le photographe dans ses bras.

Un homme de main d'Akira arriva et les surprit. Il dit d'un air moqueur:

« Maintenant, les putains se remontent le morale. Taka, t'as un client dépêches toi! »

Taka se leva rapidement et promit à Akihito de revenir le revoir dès qu'il en a fini avec son client. Il sortit accompagné du garde.

XXX

Deux venait de s'écouler et toujours aucune trace du photographe. Asami avait perdu son légendaire sang-froid et avait à présent la gâchette facile. Il avait demandé à voir Feilong et ce dernier avait rapidement commencé les recherches en Chine dans l'intention de retrouvé Akihito. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas une guerre plus sanglante encore éclaterait entre la mafia chinoise et japonaise. Mais il voulait retrouvé le disparu car il appréciait aussi beaucoup le photographe.

A suivre.

_Note: Bon, comme vous l'avait remarqué, le chapitre 3 et assez court, la raison: j'avais la flemme d'écrire. Ma petite absence de 2 mois s'explique par le fait que j'avais accidentellement jeté mon ordi portable par la fenêtre. Je ne plaisante pas. Voici comment ça s'est passé. L'ordi faisait 10pouce donc quand j'ai secoué la couette de ma chambre, j'ai oubliée qu'il était dessus et donc, je l'ai secoué et il est tombé. Donc le temps que je m'en achète un autre plus grand, un 15,6 pouces ( il risque pas de passé par la fenêtre celui-là), il m'a fallut un peu de temps._

_Passons, ce petit incident, vous en pensez quoi de la suite?_

_Veux pleins de reviews, y 'en ai presque pas eu pour le chap 3! Si j'ai pas au moins de 10 reviews, je fais une grève des fics , et na! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Amertume

2 mois venait de s'écouler et toujours aucune trace du photographe. Asami avait définitivement perdu son calme légendaire et avait la gahette facile pour tous ceux qui osait le contrarié, qu'ils soient ennemis ou employés.

XXX

Akihito fût sortit de ses songes par l'arrivée d'Akira. Le jeune prit peur et se recroquevilla dans un coin. Akira venait pour le punir, le battre ou pour prendre son pied avec lui.

Il s'approcha du photographe, lui releva le menton de son doigt et dit:

« N'ai pas peur mon mignon. Je suis ici pour te félicité de ton travail. Le prix pour trois heurs avec toi était de 20 000yens, mais je l'ai augmenté a 55 000yens mais tout tes clients l'ont acceptés, ce tarif. Rien que pour continuer à venir te rende visite.

Ah, oui! C'est vrai. Ton nouveau client va arrivé d'ici une heure, soit agréable avec lui. Mais avant cela récite moi ta leçon quotidienne. »

Akihito se resserra sur sa position et eu les larmes aux yeux. Il détestait devoir répété encore et encore ce qu'il était. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne reviendrais jamais à sa vie d'avant. Il s'était résigné à être une putain de luxe. Si il devait choisir entre resté ici et être de nouveau libre, il choisirait la première option. Il s'était habitué à son nouveau train de vie: levé, toilette, clients, repas, clients, divertissement, clients, promenade, sa dose de drogue si les clients ne lui en avait pas donné, clients, repas, et dodo.

Au moins ici, il ne voyais plus Asami. Il l'avait abandonné. Il n'aurait jamais dût avoué ses sentiments au yakuza. Ce dernier s'amusait seulement de lui. Il l'avait rejeté et s'était probablement déjà oublié et l'avait remplacé par un autre amant, masculin ou féminin. Après tout, Asami ne s'était jamais attacher à personne, alors pourquoi cela serait lui. Ici, le jeune homme avait l'impression desservir à quelque chose, même si s'était seulement pour le sexe. Des fois, des clients se montraient doux avec lui, pas tous des violents. Il y en a même qui lui avait acheté des cadeaux, des vêtements et même des livres! Il y avait des clients qui lui disaient des mots doux à son oreilles pour le détendre avant l'acte. Asami ne lui avait jamais rien dit de pareil.

« Bon alors, tu attends quoi pour répondre? »

Akihito sursauta violemment, il avait complètement oublié la présence de son maître dans sa chambre. Il vit la main de son bourreaux se levé lentement vers lui. L'ancien photographe s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'homme et s'assit au pieds de son maître. Ce dernier plongea sa main dans la chevelure du jeune homme et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. On voyait bien dans ce tableau le lien maitre/ esclave.

Akihito prit la parole:

« Je m'appelle Akihito. J'ai 22 ans et j'appartiens à Kôta Akira, mon maître. Je suis un prostitué. Je n'ai pas à avoir des sentiments envers mes clients, je ne suis qu'un objets. Je n'ai pas le droit à la parole, mais seulement si mes clients ou mon maître l'exige. Si je n'éprouve pas du plaisir avec mon client, je doit essayé de le satisfaire et simulé mon orgasme si possible. Mon salaire est fonction de la durée de ma location, de 3h à une nuit complète. »

Akira attira le jeune homme sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Akihito n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de vomir. Il n'arrivait pas à simulé correctement son plaisir dans les bras de son maître. Il le dégoutait. Le photographe essaya tout de même de participer au baiser. C'était si rare que son maître se montrait si doux avec lui. Après tout, Akira et Asami étaient pareils. Ils étaient tout deux dans le mafia et avaient chacun un réseaux de proxénétisme. Sauf qu'Asami ne portait pas grande attention au sien et s'occupait plus particulièrement de la vente de drogue. Sauf qu'il aimait Asami de tout son cœur, même si il l'a abandonné.

Akira enleva lentement la chemise transparente du jeune homme. Il la glissa le long des épaules de son employé. Il caressa la peau pâle de son partenaire. Akihito frissonna, pas de plaisir mais de peur. Son maître commença a déboutonné le jeans et le glissa le long des jambes fines. Il adorait ce corps, même si il était un peu abimé dût à la violence de certains clients. Une fois nu, il porta le jeune homme au lit qui trônait dans la chambre. Il le pénétra en un coups brusque et violent, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieur sous le vive douleur. Il ne voulais pas crier, il ne devait pas crier. Son maitre détestait les pleurnichards. Il l'avait comprit bien assez tôt. Il resta à attendre le fin de son supplice qui arriva enfin. Akira se leva, satisfait que son amant et jouis avant lui. Akihito avait appris à jouir même si il n'éprouvai pas de plaisir. Pendant deux mois il n'avait eu que des orgasmes simulé. Akira lui ordonna de l'accompagner sous la douche. Il se laissa savonner par son employeur. Ce dernier finit par s'habiller et ordonna à Akihito de resté nu pour son client. Il sortit laissant Akihito seul dans la chambre. Le photographe s'assit au sol attendant le nouveaux client.

Un jeune homme fut invité à entré dans sa chambre, on ferma la porte derrière lui. Akihito, la tête toujours baissé ne bougea pas.

L'homme s'avança puis se figea. Il venait enfin de le retrouvé. Il murmura: « Akihito ».

Le dénommé releva la tête et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau: « Feilong ».

Akihito se jeta dans les bras de son ainé. Sous la fatigue et le stress, il perdit connaissance. Feilong le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le lit. Il observa le corps meurtrit et nu du photographe. Il était recouvert de bleus, de griffures, de morsure ensanglantées. Il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut la perte de poids. Il devait bien avoir perdu dix kilos en un peu plus de deux mois. C'était Asami qui l'avait prévenu de l'enlèvement du photographe, et que d'après ses sources tout porté à croire que protégé d'Asami soit en Chine. Il avait des connaissance qui exerçaient dans le proxénétisme et autres affaires douteuses. Bien qu'il fut assez mal placé pour juger. Il avait ainsi pu suivre la trace du photographe à Hong Kong. Sur les bras d'Akihito, on pouvait voir des traces de seringues. Preuves qu'il était souvent drogué. Il espéré que son cadet n'était pas devenu accro à ces substances. Il tenait beaucoup à Akihito comme il était attaché à Tao. Tao représentait un fils tandis qu'Akihito était comme son petit frère.

Le jeune homme reprit lentement ses esprits et vit Feilong assit sur le rebord du lit. Il s'agenouilla et dit: « Je suis désolé de mon acte, pardonnez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Sa voix était toute tremblante et le chinois ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Akihito, que dis-tu?

- Voulez-vous commencer? Je me plierai à tous les désirs de mes clients. Voulez-vous, prendre tout de suite mon corps, ou peut-être dois-je vous mettre dans l'ambiance?

Feilong était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Akihito se rapprocha et glissa ses longs doigts fins dans le cou de son « client ». Il l'embrassa et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Cela suffit pour le chinois pour reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa le jeune photographe sur le lit et siffla du voix dangereuse:

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquez à quoi tu joues?

Akihito paraissait déboussolé. Il ne comprenez pas il ne faisait seulement pourquoi il était là.

Il répondit avec hargne:

- Je ne fais que mon travail. Je suis un prostitué. Je suis la propriété d'Akira-sama. Je ne suis qu'un objet; un corps pour assouvir les pulsions de mes clients. Si vous venez ce n'est que pour baisé avec moi et laissez moi faire mon boulot.

La gifle claqua sur la joue du photographe.

Feilong reprit:

- Tu n'est pas une vulgaire putain.

- C'est vrai je suis une putain de luxe.

- CELA SUFFIT, AKIHITO!

L'homme au cheveux longs vit des larmes coulaient sur le joues de plus jeune. Ce dernier s'enserra ses genoux de ses bras et se mit à ses balancer d'avant en arrière. Il prit la parole malgré ses sanglot:

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne peux pas... Ça fait si mal. Je n'en pouvait plus. J'ai abandonné de résisté... Les clients sont moins violents avec moi si je me laisse faire... Je n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me soumettre. Akira-sama... va me punir .. si je ne fait pas le travail demandé.

Asami m'a déjà abandonné, il n'est pas venu me chercher. Il a déjà dût me remplacé.

Feilong passa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui se crispa. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de le frapper, Akihito se laissa aller dans les bras du chinois.

- Calme-toi Akihito. Asami ne t'a pas abandonné. C'est lui qui m'a demander de venir te cherché. J'avoue que sa m'a vraiment surprit qu'il me demande de l'aide. Au-début, j'ai cru qu'il avait reçut un sacré coup sur la tête pour venir me demandé de l'aidé.

A cette remarque le jeune homme dans ses bras eu un faible sourire. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon plein de fougue qui lui avait résistait pendant sa séquestration en Chine. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

- Akihito, il faut que je parte, je reviendrais avec des renforts et Asami. Tiens le coup, s'il te plais. D'accord?

Le plus jeune hocha faiblement la tête et lâcha le bout de la tunique qu'il tenait fermement, et regarda partir son ami. Il ne voulait plus faire confiance à qui que soit. Il avait trop souffert. L'ancien Akihito n'était plus. Il ne se laisserait plus trahir et n'accorderai plus sa confiance à qui que soit.

_A suivre. _

_Note: C'est mon plus long chapitre. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien publiée. C'est pas que l'idée me manque, mais que j'avais la flemme de taper. J'ai fini la fic, mais elle est écrit à la main; donc faudra attendre quand j'aurais envie de retranscrire. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Mais, même si j'écris FIN, il y aura une suite dans une autre fic. J'hésite entre « rétablissement difficile » et « une nouvelle vie », si vous avez une idée._

_Voici le résumé: Asami a comprit que l'état de son amant est critique. Son traumatisme est trop important. Il a besoin d'un sevrage aussi bien physique que mentale._

_Akihito est dépendant de la drogue mais aussi du sexe. Il se prostitue de son gré et se drogue. Akira lui a fait rentrer dans la tête qu'il n'était qu'un objet, un corps que pour le plaisir, il veut que se soit violent et brutal. Il veux à chaque fois saigné. Il n'ose pas en parler avec Asami. Le yakuza va devoir sauvé son amant de ce mal qui le tue petit à petit. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chap: 6: Sauvetage

Le lendemain matin, des coups de feu retentirent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Cependant, au sous-sol, où était vendu les prostitués, les murs étaient insonorisés, donc l'activité battait de son plein.

Asami et Feilong avaient décidés de faire une trêve jusqu'à qu'Akihito soit hors de danger. Tout deux se dirigèrent, accompagnés de leurs meilleurs hommes de mains, au sous-sol. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge bordeaux, des torches étaient allumées sur les murs, un lieux de luxe visiblement. Le seul point néfaste à ce lieux était l'odeur de sexe qui régnait à chaque pas. Feilong les guida à travers les couloirs pour les mener à la chambre de l'ancien photographe. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Au bout de 10 minutes de marches, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient perdus. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de chambre dans ces couloirs.

Alors qu'Asami allait s'énerver contre le chef de la triade, un jeune homme au long cheveux blond et aux yeux émeraude. Il était svelte et ayant un magnifique corps. Ce garçon était un véritable appel à la luxure. Cependant, le visage du jeune homme exprimait un silencieux appel à l'aide. Il s'avança et se planta devant Asami et dit:

« Vous êtes Asami Ryuichi, n'est-ce pas? » Asami ne répondit pas, cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Le yakuza dit calmement:

« - Qui es-tu?

Le jeune sourit tristement et répondit: - Mon nom est Taka Iruka, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu récupérer Akihito.

- Comment le connais-tu? Siffla froidement Feilong.

- Je considère Akihito comme mon petit-frère, je suis son confident et ami pendant ses deux derniers mois. Aki m'a souvent parler de Asami-san. Il le décrivait comme étant quelqu'un de froid, ayant les yeux dorés, ressemblant à de l'or en fusion lors des ses colères. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux et toujours en costumes trois pièces très coûteux. Il disait que vous le compariez souvent à un chat sauvage qui devait être dompté... Vous devez le sauvez de cet enfer, il est peut-être déjà trop tard. »

Asami ne dit rien mais la dernière parole du jeune homme l'avait ébranlé. Il fit signe au plus jeune de les précédés. Taka les conduit à travers l'immense couloir et Asami remarqua que jeune homme marchait pieds nu sur la moquette. Il dit: « Il est actuellement avec un client. » Le regard du yakuza se durcit. Taka s'arrêta devant une porte semblable aux autres. Les gardes du corps la défoncèrent, car elle était fermée à clé. Taka et les deux chefs de la mafia entrèrent. La rage vint à lui lorsqu'il vit dans quelle situation se trouvait son Akihito. Il était allongé sur le lit, dans un état second causé par la drogue. Il avait les pupilles dilatées. Son corps nu était recouvert de bleus, de griffures et de morsures, du sang mêlé à du sperme s'écoulait de son intimité, les bras recouverts de marques de seringues.

Un homme, son client s'approcha des visiteurs et s'écria: « Que faites-vous ici? J'ai payé pour sauté cette putain. Mon temps ne s'est pas écoulé. Je vais me plaindre à ... ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parles qu'une balle se logea dans son crâne. Ce n'était pas Asami qui venait de tirer mais Feilong. Il appréciait beaucoup le photographe et ne supportait qu'on parle de lui comme un objet qu'on utilise.

Asami se rapprocha d'Akihito. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Il avait les côtes saillantes, le visage cireux et fatigués. Des cernes sous les yeux. Le yakuza se pencha et caressa du pouce , une joue de son amant et murmura: « -Akihito

Le photographe tourna la tête vers Asami et répondit de sa voix faible et essoufflée:

- C'est toi... Asami?

Il posa cette question mais avait reconnu le touchait de son premier véritable amour.

- Oui, je suis là, Akihito?

- Pourquoi es-tu... là?

Le yakuza se trouva surprit de cette question, c'était évident, sa venue, non?

- Pour venir te chercher.

La voix de son allié temporaire se brisa de manière inaudible, mais ne passa pas inaperçu pour Feilong.

Akihito reprit, les larmes, coulant sur ses joues meurtris:

- Non, menteur. Tu m'as rejeté et … abandonné. Tu ne … m'as jamais aimé. Pour toi et pour tout … les autres, je ne suis qu'un objet, bon a être utilisé et jeté comme un simple déchet. Laisses-moi tranquille. Je doit travailler... j'ai un client...

Le yakuza n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas réel, c'était un cauchemar. Akihito n'aurais jamais dit ça.

- Akihito, ça suffit!

La voix belle mais sévère appartenait à Taka. C'était la première fois qu'il d'énervé sur le photographe.

- Grand-frère, c'est toi?

- Oui... Écoutes, ils sont venus pour te ramener, tu parles de manière irréfléchi, tu n'est pas encore lucide.

- Non, Taka, même si je suis drogué... je suis assez lucide... pour dire ce que je pense. Jamais … je ne pardonnerais à Asami...Tout ce que je veux c'est resté avec toi, tu es ma seule famille. Où est Ryu-chan ?

- Il est là, je te l'apporte.

Taka ramassa un lapin en peluche bleu et blanc et le mit dans les bras du photographe qui venait de s'endormir. Le jeune au long cheveux blond attacha ses chevaux en queue de cheval et se tourna vers Asami et dit:

- Sa peluche s'appelle Ryuichi, Akihito l'a nommé ainsi pour ne jamais vous oublié mais si vous n'avez jamais eu des sentiments à son égard. On l'a raccourcit en ryu-chan pour que personne ne puisse faire le rapport. C'est moi qui lui ait offert.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais le yakuza l'interpella de nouveau:

- Pourquoi t-avait-il appelait ''grand-frère'' ?

- Il n'en a jamais eu. A c'est début ici, il à voulut mettre fin à ses jours, je l'en ai empêcher. Il a dit qu'il voulais que je sois son grand-frère. »

Il sortit, laissant les yakuza avec le jeune homme endormi. Feilong le suivit de très près, du point de vue d'Asami, qui haussa un sourcil. Le chef de la triade serait-il attaché au soi-disant grand-frère?

Il retira sa veste et recouvrit son jeune amant. Il souleva le corps fable entre ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Il y avait une fusillade dans le couloir. Akira pointa son arme sur Asami et son précieux fardeau et tira. Taka s'interposa de vitesse et s'écroula blessé. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment d son ventre. Feilong eu une lueur de colère et vida son chargeur sur le proxénète et ancien ami. Akira Kôta tomba sur le sol ( mort évidemment) avec une expression de surprise gravé pour toujours sur le visage. Les de boss de la mafia prirent le chemin d'un des meilleurs hopitaux pour soigner les deux jeunes hommes blonds.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'Asami ne puisse ramener le photographe à son luxueux appartement. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Asami regarda la peluche dans les bras de son amant. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui retirer. Akihito avait l'air d'y être très attaché.

Taka aurait voulut rester jusqu'au réveil de son ami mais il se rendit compte que si Akihito le voyait, il penserais à ces deux horribles mois. Il fut donc convenu que Taka vivrait avec Feilong.

Akihito ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre qui connaissait que trop bien: celle d'Asami Ryuichi, son amant, non, plutôt son ancien amant. Il serra contre lui sa peluche et se mit à sangloter doucement, il ne voulait pas faire du bruit. Asami l'avait surement acheter ou même louer. Il le considérait aussi comme un jouet, un simple objet sexuel.

Asami s'approcha doucement de la pièce où l'on attendait des pleurs. Il vit Akihito, la tête enfoui dans son Ryu-chan et le corps tremblant. Il glissa une main dans les doux cheveux du jeune homme et celui-ci recula et s'écria:

« - Ne me touches pas.

- Akihito, je...

Celui qui était deux mois auparavant un photographe l'interrompit:

- Tu m'a loué n'est-ce pas? Alors finissons en vite et après tu me ramènera la-bas. Je préfère être une pute qui couche avec des inconnus que de baiser avec toi. Je te croyais différents d'eux!

Le jeune homme recommença à sangloter mais continua dans sa tirade:

- Je ne veux pas que... tu deviennes un client... Je ne veux pas... snif... s'il-te-plait. Je t'aime encore... trop pour ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir ton client.

La voix du yakuza était étrangement douce et le photographe voulais tellement entendre ces paroles.

- Alors pourquoi... suis-je ici?

- Parce que je te veux près de moi. Parce que je veux voir ton sourire, entendre ta voix et ton rire. Parce que je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

-Parce que je t'appartiens, je sais... fit le photographe d'une voix plaintive.

- Oui, tu m'appartiens, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi parce que je t'aime. »

Il fallut au moins deux minutes pour que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau du pauvre jeune homme. Ces deux longues minutes, aux yeux du yakuza qui n comprit pas pourquoi le jeune n'eut pas de réaction, écoulées, Akihito bondit dans les bras du yakuza qui sous la surprise tomba à la renverse au sol. (ça doit faire mal).

Asami leva une main et caressa lentement les cheveux du photographe. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête dans le cou de l'homme d'affaire et demanda d'un voix tremblante:

« - Tu n'es pas dégouté? Tu devrais me mépriser. Je suis sali et souillé par des hommes sans noms et sans visages, je suis un putain, tu doit trouver une personne digne de toi, pas quelqu'un comme moi et … »

Asami venait de faire taire le photographe en l'embrassant passionnément. Akihito perdit vite la notion du temps, du lieu... de tout! Plus rien ne comptait à part lui et Asami. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Le plus âgé coupa le baisé pour voir son jeune amant, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants de désir et une expression de confusion et de trouble sur le visage. Le yakuza serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille:

« Écoutes moi bien, Akihito. Je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois, je t'aime et il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Je ne te laisserais personne te faire du mal. »

Le plus jeune sourit à cette remarque. Asami venait enfin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ce dernier continua à lui caresser les mèches blondes jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme sur son torse, toujours au sol.

Akihito endormi, ne vit pas le regard meurtrier de son amant. L'homme d'affaire venait de laisser place au yakuza cruel et sans pitié. En fouillant dans les appartements d'Akira, les hommes d'asami avaient découvert des cahiers des charges, où étaient notés tous les noms de clients , des prostitués loués, les heures, les dates, les sommes d'argents.

Ses hommes de mains s'étaient dépêchés de le lui apporter. Ce dernier en feuilletant avait découvert une vingtaine de pages consacrées à Akihito. Il y avait tout les noms de ses clients et leurs adresses.

Asami ordonna que l'on tue chacun des hommes inscrits sur les pages de son amant, ainsi que tous les membres de leurs familles: hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous devaient mourir. Tous allait payés pour les souffrances de son Akihito. Un véritable génocide eu lieu après la semaine du réveil d'Akihito, Plus de 500 personnes furent tuées. La police ne comprit pas l'origine de ces meurtres. Asami avait gentiment envoyé à Feilong le cahier retraçant les clients de Taka, pour que le chef de la triade puisse également prendre sa vengeance. Les meurtres provenant de la mafia chinoise se firent moins nombreuses. Feilong décida de s'en prendre qu'aux client et pas à leurs familles. Asami avait décidé d'emmener son amant en Amériques pour que le photographe reste dans ignorance de se vengeance. Il ne laisserait plus personne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait et encore moins à celui qu'il aimait.

**FIN** (ou plutôt à suivre dans une autre fic)

_voilà , fini, il était tant, je ne voulais jamais recopier, alors comme j'avais cours en amphi et que c'était nul, bah, j'ai préférée écrire. _

_J'ai même fais des descriptions , sur un des chap, une lectrice me fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas assez de description, (je sais plus c'est qui, désolé)_

_alors vous en pensez quoi, j'attends, je veux des coms! aller, Reviews! _


End file.
